We are trying to find the mechanism of action of two important biological molecules: thrombin, which participates in blood clotting, and neurotoxin from the venom of a sea snake which binds specifically at the neuromuscular junction. To achieve our goals we are studying the three dimensional structure of these molecules by means of x-ray crystallography.